Wands and Wishes
by Damon's Charlene
Summary: Cover made by me featuring a older Char! Charlene and Megan are back for another adventure! This time around they find themselves in the Harry Potter world after they get sucked into the first Harry Potter book. How do they deal with being in this world especially since they are back in their eleven year old bodies and have no memory of what happens in the Harry Potter franchise?
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and never will even though I would gladly take it off of J.K Rowling's hands if she let me…but until then I don't own it. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I come up with.

**Author's Note: **I'm sure all my readers know who Charlene and Megan are if you don't, they are my characters from my Vampire Diaries fanfic called Surviving In the World of Vampires, which is a fangirl fanfic where Megan and Charlene get sent to the world of the TV show called the Vampire Diaries (if you love the show, please check it out). But in this story, they get sent to the Harry Potter world like it says in the summary of the story. Unlike SITWOV where Char and Megan remember what happened in the show, in this story, they don't remember what happened in the series except for what everyone else knows who are actually in the Harry Potter universe. Oh and just to let you know, the younger version of Charlene is Elle Fanning and the younger version of Megan is Georgie Henley but in the prologue, they are playing by their normal actresses, Brittany Snow and Lucy Hale. And they will be back to their normal actresses too when they turn seventeen again if that makes sense lol. Anyway, that's really all you need to know for the story! At least I think it is if I missed something I'll tell you about it later Please enjoy the prologue and leave reviews for it if you like it! :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I stood in front of the bookcase in my room and I bit down on my bottom lip, eyes going over all of the books I had. I was trying to pick a book to read to pass the time until my best friend, Megan Swann, came over for the sleepover we were having this weekend. It was a Friday now and school was out for the week. She was supposed to come home with me since she already had her stuff and she also lived right next to me too but she told me she had to do something for her parents at the last minute (something that always seemed to happen when she slept over at my house…for some reason). After staring at my books for what seemed like forever, I finally picked out a book.

It was the first book of the Harry Potter series. The Sorcerer's Stone. The Harry Potter series was my favorite book series in the entire world. It was something I could read over and over again and never get bored. Same went for the movies (the last movie was coming out this summer which is really sad since I grew up with the series and I hated that it was going to end). Megan was a big fan of the books and movies too; she was actually the one to get me into it. Flipping to the first page of the book, I began reading as I headed over to my bed to settle down in it to read.

But I didn't get very far into it because I heard the familiar voice of my best friend.

"Char!"

Grinning, I threw my book on the ground and jumped off of my bed, running out my room. I ran to the stairs and waited for Megan on top of them. It didn't take her that long to make it up the stairs. My best friend squealed at the sight of me and raced up the rest of the stairs only to give me a huge hug that almost made me fall down. I still had a grin on my face as I hugged Megan back. She seemed to always be excited and happy to see me but that's how she was with everyone. I really loved that about her.

"You can't be that happy to see me," I teased her when she pulled back from the hug.

"Ah but I am dear Charlene," Megan said in a fake British accent. Seeing the amused expression on my face, she gave me a grin and a wink.

I grinned back at her as I gave her another hug. After breaking the hug, we headed back to my room, arms linked.

"So what's your parents doing tonight?" I asked Megan as soon as we were in my room and sitting on my bed.

She shrugged. "Uh, I don't know," she answered. "They didn't say they had anything planned I guess they're not doing anything. Yours?"

"Going out to dinner but they'll be back later and Ben's on a date with Amanda."

Megan nodded. "Oh okay." She suddenly grinned when she looked down at the ground.

Following her eyes, I looked to see that she was looking at Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone on the ground.

"Decided to reread the Harry Potter series?" Megan asked with the grin still on her face as she looked over at me.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah…since the last movie is coming out this summer, I decided to reread it."

"Man, I forgot that it was ending soon." She pouted at me sadly.

I had to nod in agreement. It was really sad.

"Hey!" Megan's face brightened as she exclaimed this and it caused me to jump too because it was so sudden. "How about we have a Harry Potter movie marathon tonight?

"But I thought we decided on finishing the rewatch of second season of The Vampire Diaries?"

"I know, I know. But we've seen that so many times and it's been a while since I watched the Harry Potter movies, so what do you say?"

I thought about it for a moment. Finally I nodded.

"That sounds good to me."

Megan grinned and clapped her hands once, beaming at me.

-0-

After we had dinner with my mom and dad and they left for their date, we got started on the Harry Potter movie marathon, starting with the first movie.

Megan just got settled on the couch while I put the first movie in. once it got to the menu, I got off of the ground in front of the DVD player and turned towards my best friend.

"I'm gonna make the popcorn, I'll be right back," I told Megan.

She nodded and leaned against the couch. "Okay."

I walked out of the living room, into the kitchen and I went over to the pantry. After I got the popcorn bag, I went to the microwave and opened it up, sitting the popcorn bag in the right direction. Pressing the popcorn button and pressing start, I waited for the popcorn to start popping…but it didn't. I frowned and tried it again. Again it didn't work causing my frown to deepen. I continued to do this for thirty minutes. Megan came into the kitchen and went over to me looking at me with her head titled to the side.

"What's the wrong?" she asked.

"The microwave isn't working."

"That's because it's not plugged in."

I turned to Megan and saw that she was holding cord to the microwave. I blushed embarrassed.

"Right, I knew that."

Megan rolled her eyes at me but there was an amused smile on her face. "Of course you did," she said sarcastically.

I fake glared at her as I took the cord from her and started to put in the outlet. But then out of nowhere, the cord sparked causing me to jump and drop the cord because of how sudden the spark was.

"Damn," Megan muttered, placing a hand on her heart. It probably gave her a fright too.

Shaking my head, I picked up the cord and stuck it in the outlet. Megan had sucked in a breath beside me obviously waiting for it to spark again but this time, it went in all the way without sparking. My best friend let out the breath.

"I wonder why it did that," Megan mused.

I shrugged. "Who knows." With that, I pressed the popcorn button and pressed start and the microwave lit up and the plate inside it started moving around.

Thankfully nothing else interrupted our movie night. It was around two o'clock in the morning by the time we finished with Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1. Megan had almost fallen asleep but she managed to stay up to finish the movie. My parents came home around eleven and the same went for Ben but now they were upstairs sleeping. I looked at my best friend when I heard her yawn loudly.

"Tired?" I asked amused even though I already knew the answer.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes before yawning again. "Duh," she managed to answer through a large yawn.

I chuckled as I stood up from the couch. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Megan nodded in agreement and I led the way upstairs. A few minutes later, we were back in my room. I almost tripped over my Harry Potter making me remember I never put it up so I picked up the book and opened it up. Imagine my surprise when I found that there were no words written in the book.

"What the hell…?" I muttered under my breath, eyes wide in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Megan appeared next to me and she looked at the book causing her own eyes to widen. "There's nothing in here!"

"Really, I didn't notice," I said dryly.

"Why does this remind me of something?" Megan asked herself as she looked over at me.

I shrugged one of my shoulders.

"Wait!" My best friends snapped her fingers as she shouted this. "I know why this looks familiar?!"

"Why?" I questioned confused.

"Remember how in the second book and movie, Harry found Tom Riddle's diary and it was all empty and stuff but then when he wrote in it, Tom replied back."

I nodded. Of course I remembered.

"So, you're saying we should try to write in it and see what happens?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. When Megan nodded, I shook my head. "I doubt it Meg and besides that happened in a book, this is real life."

"Then how do you explain this?" Megan said, pointing to the blank pages.

I didn't have an answer.

"Exactly! So let's try it!"

"Uh … okay." I went over to my desk and grabbed a pen before going back over to Megan.

She took the pen from me and the book before she wrote in it.

"'Hi,'" I recited when she wrote this down. "Really?" I gave my friend a disbelieving look.

"What?"

"Nothing." I returned my gaze to the book and I gasped when I saw something written underneath the 'hi'. It said,

_Hello girls…_

Megan and I shared frightened looks. Okay, this was way too freaky!

"Say something back," my friend said.

"What do I have to do it?"

"Because I said something first! It's your turn now."

Staring at Megan for a moment, I sighed and nodded. "Fine," I grumbled to myself as I took the pen from Megan.

"Who are you? And what happened to the words in the book?" I said as I wrote what I was saying down.

This time though, there was no response. Before we could even say anything, my bedroom started shaking wildly as if there was an earthquake causing to scream at the top of our lungs. Suddenly the book started going from page to page before stopping on the chapter where Harry made the glass at the zoo disappear.

We would have run out of the room but a beam of light came from the book, enveloping us.

I must have fainted because that was the last thing I remember…

TBC...


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and never will even though I would gladly take it off of J.K Rowling's hands if she let me…but until then I don't own it. But I do own Charlene Davis and Megan Swann and any other characters I come up with.

**Author's Note: **Here's the first chapter of Wands and Wishes! I'm glad your liking the story so far and I hope you keep liking it! Now there will be a scene in here that looks famlier let's see if you see which one! ;) Oh and the actor and actress who plays Char and Megan's parents in this world are Elizabeth Banks and Joshua Duhamel but just imagine that they have British accents. Oh and the outfits that the girls wore in the Introduction they also wear them in this one. so check out my polyvore to see the outfits. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! I know I did when I wrote it!

Thanks to grapejuice101, DreamonAlina, Simone140089, XKaterinaNightingaleX, Riana Salvatore, and for your wonderful reviews!

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

Screaming, I found myself being flown out of something (I wasn't sure what it was) and I tumbled to the ground, falling face first. I groaned loudly because of the pain in my face (I had no doubt that I would have a bruise there later on). I managed to sit myself upright and I looked around confused. Where was I? It looked like I was in a hotel room but I wasn't sure. The one thing I was sure about … I sure as hell wasn't in Charlene's room anymore…

"Charlene!" I exclaimed, noticing that my voice sounded way different from what it normally sounded like. How did I forget about her?! I looked around for Char but she was nowhere to be seen. Before I started to freak out about it, I heard a sound coming from behind me and I quickly turned around only for my eyes to widen when I saw a portal opening right in front of my eyes.

I watched with wide eyes as Charlene was flown out of the portal and she almost fell to the ground but thankfully I caught her in my arms before she could fall. I struggled to keep her in my arms and I managed to do so. Quickly I laid her on the ground. It was only then that I noticed something… Charlene didn't look the same… she looked like she did when she was eleven years old. To say I was confused was an understatement. I fell on my knees beside Charlene and checked her pulse. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I felt it. She must have fainted. I went to shake her awake but she groaned and her eyes fluttered open and she whispered my name.

"Megan?" Even her voice sounded different.

"Yeah, it's me," I told her and I got to my feet before I helped my friend. Getting a good look at me, a confused look appeared on my friend's face.

"Why do you look like your eleven year old self? And why do you have a British accent?" she asked confused, her English accent showed profoundly as… Why didn't I notice this before? Instead of thinking about it I decided to do what any normal person would do…scream.

"What?!" I smacked my hands to my mouth at the sound of my voice and my eyes widened. OH MY GOD! CHAR WAS RIGHT! Then I rushed to the bathroom to check on the other thing. Immediately I looked in the mirror that was there above the sink and I let out a sharp gasp at how young my face looked. I touched everywhere on my face. This couldn't be happening! I closed my eyes tightly. Once I counted to three, my face would be back to normal, I knew it… But when I opened my eyes and found that my face was still the same, I was about to scream again but the sound of Charlene's voice stopped me.

"Why do you look like that?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed as I quickly turned around to face Charlene who was standing outside of the bathroom. "All I remember is one minute, we were your room, talking to some dude in your Harry Potter book (which shouldn't have been empty in the first place), then your room started shaking then I got thrown out from this portal and you did the same thing and then I saw my face looking like this!" I said all of this in one breath.

"Calm down, I'm sure there's a good explanation for this."

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!" I screeched unable to help myself. I love Charlene but how the heck can I calm down in a situation like this!

Charlene didn't say anything just winced at how loud my voice was. I held my breath for a moment before letting it out. It sounded more like I sighed more than anything.

"Sorry for snapping. I'm just…really freaking out right now."

My best friend nodded and nothing was said for a while. I was thinking about something…if we had come through the Harry Potter book, what if we were in the Harry Potter world? It would make sense because we came through the first Harry Potter book and we were in our eleven year old bodies and there was the fact that we now had British accents… I got snapped out of my thoughts by Charlene speaking.

"What are you thinking Megan?" she asked. She must have seen the thoughtful look appeared on my face, the one I always got when I was thinking very deeply about something.

I didn't waste any time in telling her. I wasn't even half way finished when Charlene shook her head in disbelief causing me stop speaking.

"No…no…no… there's no way we are in Harry Potter," she said still shaking her head in disbelief.

"Think about it? It makes sense," I pressed. "Why else would we look like our eleven year old selves and have a British accent?"

She didn't say anything because she didn't have an answer for either of those questions.

"See! This is the only good explanation there is!"

"But it doesn't make sense though," Charlene said after a moment. "I mean, why would we be sent here?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure that it was person who was talking to in the Harry Potter."

"Do you know who he could be?"

Somehow I felt as if I should know this, but for some reason…I didn't. I frowned deeply as I scratched the back of my head.

"I don't know… don't you feel that we should who it is?" I asked, wanting to know if Char felt the same way as me.

She nodded. "Yeah…" she trailed off for a moment for she spoke again. "Now that I think about it, I don't remember what happened in the first book…or any of the books for that matter. All I know is the story of Harry Potter and how his parents died. I wonder why that it?"

"I don't know…" I groaned, smacking my forehead. "Well that's just great! If we could remember … well I guess we would have been able to save people from dying at the hands of You-Know-Who!"

"It's Voldemort."

I flinched at the name. "Don't say his *name," I hissed before I smacked my hands over my mouth. Why the heck did that slip out? I cleared my throat. "Right, I mean Voldemort." I corrected myself. But saying his name sounded forced coming from me and even then I flinched at his name.

"This is just too weird," Charlene said with a sigh, looking down at her feet for a moment before she looked back up at me with teary eyes. "What about our parents? Our friends? What if we never get back home?"

"I'm sure we will," I reassured my friend but even I wasn't reassured. I had a feeling that we will be here for a while. "We should make the most of it. I mean, come on, we're in the Harry Potter world! It's exciting!"

I grinned and Char grinned back at me, her eyes shining, all sign of sadness gone from her eyes. My grin widened at the sight of it. I was glad I was able to get a grin out of her then again I was always able to make her smile. It wasn't that hard to do so.

But then her grin fell and a frown replaced it. I frowned too, wondering what was wrong with my sort of sister now.

"Should we tell someone about this? Like Dumbledore or something? I mean, maybe, he could help figure out why we're here and why we look like this."

"I think we should keep it quiet," I said instantly. "And besides even if we were going to tell him, we would have to go to Hogwarts and were not witches."

Char thought about it for a moment before she nodded, knowing that I was I was right. "That's true."

I opened my mouth to say something but a woman's voice interrupted me, a British one to exact.

"Charlene, Megan, dear, your father and I are back!" the woman's voice called in a sing song voice.

Charlene and I shared looks and I knew that we had the same exact thoughts.

_Mother? Father? What the hell? _

With one more look, we ran out of the kitchen and saw the back of the woman who I guess called us. She was locking the door. Right next to her was a man and he was looking at us with a smile.

"'Ello girls, did you have a good day today?" he asked.

"Uh yes," I spoke up first in a tentative voice.

"I hope you didn't get into too much trouble," the woman said turning to face us with a smile on her face.

"Uh, no ma'am," Charlene told her nervously. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

A confused and worried look appeared on the woman's face. "Dear, are you alright?"

Before Char could respond, the woman quickly went over to her and pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Mmm, you don't feel warm, love," she said as she removed her hand.

Char opened her mouth to something but I interrupted her (as this went on I decided to just go along with this and pretend that these people were our parents).

"Yes, well, she was ill but she's fine now," I lied through my teeth, steeping forward and standing next to Char who gave me a, 'what the heck look' and I gave her one back that said, 'just go along with it'.

"She's right," Charlene told the woman who looked over at her. "I must still be tired, it has been a long day for me, you know since I was feeling ill all day."

"Oh good, I'm glad you're feeling better, love," the woman said to Char as she smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

Charlene nodded once our 'mother' pulled away from kissing her forehead. "I am too."

"Well, let's go have some lunch, you two must be hungry," our 'father' suggested. "Then we can go to the zoo that's here."

"That's sounds pleasant dear," our mother agreed with a sniff but from the look on her face, she didn't sound like she liked that idea at all.

But I did and so did Char if the look on her face was hint enough. She loved going to the zoo. She always had.

"That's sounds great!" Char said with a childlike grin on her face which didn't look at all odd because of her _now_ young looking face.

"Let's get going then."

Char was the first one out the door. I shared an amused look with our 'father' while our 'mother' shook her head but she had an amused look on her face too. Seconds later, Char appeared again with an impatient look on her face.

"Well come on, are we going or not?"

"Yes love," our 'father' answered with a chuckle as he left the room and walked off with Char by his side.

I looked at our 'mother' who had a smile on her face.

"That Charlene, she's sure is something," she said affectionately.

"Yeah she is." I smiled and she smiled back before she exited the hotel room and I followed right behind her, closing the door behind me. I think I could get used to this even if this was a dream but I had a feeling it wasn't.

-0-

After we got to the zoo which had kids and parents all around the entrance and going inside, our 'parents' turned to look at us.

"Now, we are going to let you two go in there by yourself but there are rules," our 'father' told us in a serious voice and we nodded. "Don't talk to _anyone_, don't get into trouble, and last but not least if you get lost, find a telly and call us. Sound good?"

"Yes," Charlene and I said in unison, nodding.

"Good."

"Oh and in an hour, we'll meet up back here," our 'mother' added.

We nodded again and she smiled. "Now, go on and have fun loves."

"We will!" Sharing grins, Char and I rushed off inside the zoo.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"I can't believe we're here," I said in amazement looking at the lions as we past them. Everything that I was feeling when I woke up in the Harry Potter world was long gone now. Though in the back of my mind, I was thinking of my real parents but that was really back there so I wasn't thinking about it.

"I know," Megan agreed in an excited voice. "Being here is amazing!" she then added, "Though I wish we still remembered what happened in the books."

I nodded. "Yeah me too." Even trying really hard to think about what happened, it didn't help at all, we still didn't remember. It was really frustrating. I guessed whoever decided to send us here didn't want us to remember what happened so we wouldn't be able to stop the bad things that had happened in the books and the movies (which I realized that we wouldn't remember those either). The feeling that I had when we entered the zoo came over me again. The feeling that something was going to happen here. But it was just a feeling, it probably didn't mean anything. At least that's what I was telling myself…

Thirty minutes later, we were standing in front of this snake habitat. It was protected with a glass so no one would fall and get hurt by the animals. I knew that the snake was a boa constricer. I have seen pictures of them in books. I was big into animals, it was my thing in high school. Looking at the snake, I saw that I was asleep. I didn't bother tapping on the glass to wake it up. Glancing away from the snake, I looked at the sign that was there and I read it out loud.

"Bred in captivity."

"Where is it bred from?" Megan asked curiously.

"Brazil," I replied as I looked over at Megan who nodded.

She looked at the snake sadly. "It stinks that it's stuck in there. I would hate to be locked up."

I nodded in agreement. Though I loved going to zoos, I didn't like how they kept them in cages even though I knew they had to be so the animals wouldn't hurt anyone but still.

"Come on, let's go see something else," Megan said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah okay."

I started to follow Megan but not before glancing at the snake one last time. We didn't even get that far when we heard a loud voice and we turned around only to see a large boy, who looked like he was a whale, it looked disgusting. There was another man who looked just as fat as who I guessed was his kid. There were two other people there too. A woman who looked like a stick and a boy who looked our age with messy black hair and he had clothes that looked too big for his small body. The larger young boy started tapping hard on the glass of the snake hibiate, yelling 'move!'. When the snake didn't move at all (at least that's what I think happened, I was kind of too far away to get a good), he turned to his father with a angry look on his way too chubby face.

"Make it move!" he shouted at him.

"What a little brat." I heard Megan say under her breath and I looked over at her to see that her eyes were narrowed at the boy. I returned to the scene and saw that the older man was now tapping on the glass.

"Move!" he shouted at the snake too. But that didn't work either.

The chubby boy pushed his father to the side and started pounding on the glass as hard as he could.

"MOVE!"

The messy haired boy took the time now to stop this. "He's asleep!"

The chubby looked to him with a glare before he grumbled to himself. "He's boring." He went off to another enclosure with his parent's right behind him.

"Why didn't he do that earlier?" Megan asked mostly to herself, looking at the boy who was still over by the snake and talking to it.

I was staring at the boy. For some reason, there was something about him that looked familiar, but I didn't know why. It was weird.

"does he look familiar to you?" I asked with my gaze still on the boy's.

I broke my gaze from the boy and looked at Megan who was now staring at him and she was titling her head to the side as she did so. After a while, she looked at me.

"Now that you said something, he does."

"Mm, I wonder why that is."

Megan shrugged. "Who knows." She changed the subject. "Come on, we should meet up our 'parents'." She used quotation marks for 'parents'.

I nodded in agreement but before we could leave, we were interrupted again. turning around the chubby boy was back at the cage and the black haired boy was on the ground.

"Mummy, Dad, come here!" he shouted turning to his parents who started to make their way towards their son. "You won't believe what this snake is doing!"

Since no one was helping the boy up, I wanted to go over there and help but before I could even do that, the glass that was keeping the snake (who was now awake, how that happened, I have no idea), disappeared right before our eyes and the chubby tumbled in there screaming and fell right in the water. Our eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. No way! Now I knew why he looked familiar It was Harry Potter! My head snapped to look at Megan who seemed to have the same realization as me because she gasped and looked back at me with a shocked look on her face.

"No way!"

I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Snake!" Someone screamed.

Whoever shouted this caused an uproar and screams were heard all around.

"We should get out of here!" Megan shouted over the screams. She grabbed my hand and tugged me away. I only got one last glance at the black haired boy and his family before they disappeared completely. We managed to get out of the screaming crowd and we found our 'parents' who were running our way.

"Charlene! Megan!" Our 'mother' shouted and she grabbed us into a tight embrace once she was to us, the hug was so tight that it took out breath away.

"We're fine mum," I managed to say through the squeezing. Calling this woman mom came out easily like it was true.

"Thank Merlin!" she breathed out, breaking from the hug and she touched our cheeks with a soft look in her eyes.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Our father asked concerned.

Megan and I shook our head.

"No, we didn't get hurt," I replied for both of us.

"Good, good." He didn't seem as worried as our mother was but I could tell that he was because of the look in his eyes.

Our mum spoke. "We need to go. We've been gone longer than we should be." She sounded urgent and we shared confused looks.

"You're right. Let's get going."

Mum grabbed my hand and dad grabbed Megan's and we headed back to the car hurriedly. Surprising the black haired boy and his family were parked in the car next to us. They were quickly getting in their much like we were. But we paid them no mind just like they did yes. Once we got in the car, I looked out my window and saw that I was looking at the black haired boy. He had pretty green eyes. His eyes met mine and I could see this scared look in his eyes but it seemed hidden just not as much as he probably thought it was since I could see them. This stare contest only lasted a couple minutes before our car drove out of our parking spot and we quickly drove away, away from the zoo…

-0-

When we got back to the hotel, Megan and I were met with the surprising sight of an owl sitting this table where I guessed we ate at.

"It's time."

At the sound of their voices, we looked at our parents who had grins on their faces. They looked at us with the grins still there.

"Well go on," our mum pressed.

"Okay," we said slowly and in a confused tone of voice.

I was the first one to notice that the owl had two pieces of paper attached to its talons. I gaped, already knowing what these were.

"Are these are Hogwarts letter?" I questioned, my eyes wide as I looked over at our mum and dad.

Our mum's grin seemed to widen even more while our dad nodded, his own grin widening. Megan and I looked at each other and squealed scaring the owl who squawked just as loudly as we squealed. I calmed down first while Megan continued squealing like a maniac.

"Open it! Open it!" she squealed. We were all too excited to notice the amused looks on our parent's faces.

I nodded and I easily and quickly got the letters off of the owls. I handed Megan hers and I took mine, opening it. I read through the contents quickly and when I finished, I looked at Megan. she looked at me and again, we squealed.

"We're going to Hogwarts!" We squealed in unison, giving each other hugs.

"I was hoping you two would get your Hogwarts letter today." At the sound of our mum's voice, we looked at her. She had a smile on her face.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Megan asked hopefully.

"Of course."

And once again, we squealed. This was so exciting! We forgot about everything in that moment. Being in this new world is going to be the best time of our lives. I just knew it and I couldn't wait for my and Megan's life to begin here.

**TBC...**

**Whew really long chapter one for this story, the one for SITWOV wasn't nearly as long as this. So Megan and Char are witches and they'll going to go to Hogwarts. Mmm I wonder what's gonna happen when they're there or better yet what's going to happen on the train when they really meet a certain Chosen One ;) Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first chapter! Until next time on WAW! :D**


End file.
